


Brother, I Will Hear Your Call

by Cocopops1995



Series: 300 Followers Special [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Ryou's having a bad day.  Damian is surprisingly helpful in this regard.





	Brother, I Will Hear Your Call

**Author's Note:**

> For my 300 followers special. Annonymous asked: hmmm.... batganes fic with damian and ryou? 4, 20, and 28?
> 
> "Are you serious?" "I immediately regret my decision." "Somehow I just knew you'd say that."

Ryou was working on the Batmobile’s engine again. It didn’t really need another tune-up - he’d given it one less than a month ago - but, in the months since the Kerberos mission failed, it was the only thing he could do that really did anything to numb the pain when it became too much for him to deal with.

He’d been at it for a while when Damian joined him. At first Ryou grew tense at his little brother’s presence. Dick probably sent him to try to talk to Ryou - although that didn’t really make sense since Damian had never been one to talk about feelings. 

Damian didn’t say anything, though. Instead he just watched Ryou as he worked. After a few minutes of that, he started helping - handing Ryou necessary tools, pointing out things Ryou might have missed (he didn’t, but he appreciated the gesture anyway).

Eventually, Damian did speak, but only to ask questions about what Ryou was doing - why he loosened a certain bolt, why he adjusted a certain bolt, how doing so would improve the engine’s performance. 

Ryou’s answers at first were short and to the point, since he wasn’t really in the mood to talk in the first place. That didn’t deter Damian, though, and eventually Ryou relaxed, falling into the familiar routine of tutoring Damian on the inner workings of the engine. It was something the two of them used to do whenever Ryou and Taka would come home from the Garrison for a few days. 

Ryou had thought doing so again would hurt too much - as most other familiar things that involved his family did now - but he was surprised to find the pain fading to the background even more than it had when it was just him working on the engine. 

Eventually, they finished the tune-up, and Ryou shot Damian an easy smile - the first of its kind in many, many weeks.

“You wanna take her for a spin?”

Damian’s eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

“Well, we need to test if our improvements are effective, don’t we?”

Damian grinned, “Can I drive?”

Ryou paused, taking in Damian’s expression - near identical to the one Bruce got when he was planning something - and sighed.

“You know what? I regret this decision immediately, but sure.”

“Excellent” Damian very nearly cheered.

“But only on the back roads.” Ryou added before Damian could get too much more excited.

Damain’s smile fell into a displeased scowl immediately and he opened his mouth to argue, but Ryou held up a hand to stop him.

“Uh uh, no way. Just because Taka’s the responsible twin doesn’t mean that I’m completely irresponsible.”

There was a beat of silence following the mention of Taka’s name. The pain Ryou had been trying to ignore surged right back, lancing up and down his chest and crushing his heart. 

After a moment, Damian took a step forward and hesitantly rested his hand on Ryou’s forearm.

When Ryou met Damian’s eyes, they were fierce and filled with determination. 

“Father will find him.” Damian said, utterly confident, “And if he doesn’t, you and I will.” 

He said it so simply, so matter of factly, that Ryou couldn’t help but find himself believing the kid, if only a little bit. That little bit was enough for now, and he smiled at Damian, warm and genuine, as he ruffled Damian’s hair. 

“Thanks Damian.”

“It is the truth.” Damian stated simply as he ducked away from Ryou’s hand. “Now, I will agree to your terms to only drive on the back roads on one condition.”

Ryou raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? And what might that condition be?”

“That we stop at the animal shelter. I left a cat that I rescued there last week. I would like to check on its progress.”

A laugh bubbled out of Ryou. “Somehow I just knew you would say that. Alright, little brother, you’ve got yourself a deal. Let’s go for a ride.”


End file.
